Raven
Raven is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in a TBA Fun Pack for the Teen Titans Go! franchise. Background Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Titans soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Beast Boy and Cyborg inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Titans for years, working alongside the other four to protect Jump City from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Slade (who had been presumed dead) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Slade deliberately led the Titans to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Abilities * Magic Portal Trivia * Tara Strong will reprise her in LEGO Dimensions. She iced her in Teen Titans and, currently, Teen Titans Go!. She also voices Harley Quinn in this game, and has been voicing Harley since Batman: Arkham City. * She first made her appearance in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham but she had an appearance that was more faithful to her Teen Titans design throughly from the comics while this Raven is clearly based on her Teen Titans Go! variant. * She was confirmed to be a Fun Pack by a tweet reply from Arthur Parsons. * The Adventure Time Level Pack and the A-Team Adventure World reveal that Raven will have an exclusive ability, to make magic portals. * It may be possible to enter The DC Comics World as Raven and Beast Boy as well as the Teen Titans Go! World, just like Abby Yates gives access to both Ghostbusters worlds. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 9 Category:Magic Portal Ability